


every lie, every sin

by ensembledesétoiles (Tsundeyama)



Series: kinktober 2020 (but probs not all 31 days) [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Clothed Sex, Clubbing, Drunk Sex (I Guess), F/M, Friends With Benefits, Kinktober 2020, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Satan Always Gets What He Wants (you), Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex, sex without feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsundeyama/pseuds/ensembledes%C3%A9toiles
Summary: he tells you that anyone entering would see how beautiful you are, and it’s really easy to say that because he is not the one (almost) naked, and being fucked over a bathroom’s vanity. you are, and you’re getting fucked really good.
Relationships: Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: kinktober 2020 (but probs not all 31 days) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947388
Comments: 2
Kudos: 101





	every lie, every sin

**Author's Note:**

> i still don't know what i am doing, and i don't know why i can't seem to write things that aren't smuts for the demon brothers (or the undatables, or the one angel i won't name because sir HIDE THOSE SHOULDERS). 
> 
> but i guess this is day 2 : (semi) public sex
> 
> (the list of prompts is from @/lotsoffandomimagines on tumblr)

you’ve never had sex like that. in a public space. and this is all satan’s fault because you would have turned down the offer coming from anyone else, rightfully outraged, but you’ve followed him quite gladly.

« i can’t believe i’m letting this happen. » you pant, fingers curling around satan’s blond hair. « you know anyone could come in at any moment, right ? »

_anyone_ could just walk in and find you like this, having unprotected sex in the (surprisingly not so) dirty bathroom of the club. how you agreed to this is beyond understanding, but you are shamelessly enjoying every minute of it : every kiss, every thrust, every breath against your exposed skin.

this is without doubt the stupidest thing you’ve ever done (funny because satan is the smartest thing that has ever done you), but that doesn’t keep you from leaning back on the arm supporting you, rolling your hips in sync with the demon’s thrusts.

he tells you that anyone entering would see how _beautiful_ you are, and it’s really easy to say that because he is not the one (almost) _naked_ , and being fucked over a bathroom’s vanity. you are, and you’re getting fucked really good.

« do you want me to stop ? »

he asks, breathless. the smirk he is wearing indicates that he knows the answer already. satan would have stopped the exact second you would’ve said anything, but you didn’t.

your arms come to wrap around his shoulders and you rest your forehead against his, breath falling over his lips as you order him to _keep going_. 

you are very close already. the situation is both exciting and urging you to get it done quickly but you honestly have no idea how much time you’ve been in there, groping, grinding, _fucking_ each other. part of you wonders if you can be heard from outside even though the door is closed (but unlocked), the music blasting, your moans of pleasure painfully contained — someone should’ve walked in by now, there’s a crowd of demons out there, surely one would have been in need of the restroom.

your body arches. your nails dig in satan’s shoulders, scratching his skin as your legs shake around his waist and your insides clench around his dick. he doesn’t stop. he rides out your orgasm with powerful, fast thrusts that gets you forgetting your name but screaming his.

he pulls out just in time to grab a handful of tissue paper from the dispenser and spill inside — you’re not sure a demon could get you pregnant but satan is careful. it was dumb enough of him to take you without protection.

he helps you zip up your dress once he’s done, and hopefully your legs aren’t shaking so badly that you can’t walk straight on your heels anymore. you still lean on him and hold his arm for support.

you’re mortified by how you look. _“i just had sex”_ could’ve been written on your forehead and it would be just as obvious.

« next time, please spare me the embarrassment of having to face or friends like this by taking me home before jumping me. »

_next time._ you definitely shouldn’t have said that. _next time_ could happen much earlier than you’d think.


End file.
